Guardian Angel
by upsilon
Summary: Harm and Mac must go on another Russian adventure when Sergei goes missing....H/M FINISHED!!!!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG, or any of its characters. Sadly, wishful thinking doesn't imply ownership. Tear Anyways, this is just for fun. Please don't sue me. I'm broke.  
  
Spoilers: Harm and Mac have another adventure in Russia. H/M. A little fluffiness later on...  
  
Title: Guardian Angel  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia 0300 ZULU  
  
Mac woke with a start. She looked around, slightly confused. She was still in her office at JAG, and it was 3 am. Or maybe she had come in early? She yawned, trying to remember how she had arrived where she was at, and in doing so glanced at her desk. "What in the.?!" she nearly cursed. The Mount Everest of all paperwork was stacked up in front of her. She groaned, flipped on her desk light, and began to sort through the many papers. "This must be why I came I in so early.." she mumbled to herself as her pen made lines on the paper.  
  
Her groaning and complaining was interrupted when a knock on her door told her she wasn't alone. "Who is it?" She asked groggily. She did not invite the person in. "Mac?" her partner Harm's voice sounded almost as tired, if not more, than hers. "Com on in, Flyboy. I need someone to keep me awake."  
  
He entered. He looked as if he had just woke up and decided to come to the JAG building to see who was stupid enough to come in five hours early. His eyebrow rose at the tired expression on her face. "You know. I called your house, and when you weren't home, I tried to think of the only other place where you would hang out at three o' clock in the morning.." he smirked. "Watch it, Squid." She warned him spitefully. She yawned. "Wait a sec.." she sighed, taking a breath. "Why were you calling me at three o' clock in the morning?"  
  
He looked at the ground for a long while, saying nothing to answer her question. He shifted uneasily where he stood. Now it was Mac's eyebrow that rose. "What is it, Harm?" she asked him. "What's wrong?"  
  
He sighed. "I think we're in trouble." He whispered. Mac put down her pen. "We?" she repeated. "What did you do that got the two of us in trouble at three in the morning?" she demanded. "Are you telling me the Admiral's coming in early, too? How bad is it?"  
  
"It's pretty bad.." Harm admitted, "but it has nothing to do with anything we did to upset the Admiral. Not yet, anyways." He added. "What's that supposed to mean?" Mac asked, even more curious now.  
  
"I found this in Sergei's room this morning." He handed her a crumpled piece of paper. Before she opened it, she glanced at him with wonder. "Are you telling me now that you were wandering around your house this early? Why?"  
  
"Well," sighed Harm, "I thought I heard something..a crash. so I got up to look around." He explained. "I knocked on Sergei's door several times, and when he didn't answer, I decided I would try to open it. It was unlocked, so I went in." he paused for a long time.  
  
"And?" asked Mac, wanting to hear the rest of the story. She patiently waited for him to continue, but the longer he waited to open his mouth and speak, the more she worried. "Harm?" she asked. "What happened when you looked in your brother's room?"  
  
"Nothing." he said finally. "Sergei was gone. Just.please read the note.I can't read it."  
  
"Huh?" Mac puzzled. "What do you mean you can't read it?" she uncrumpled the wad of paper in her hand. "Oh.." She realized.  
  
"It's in Russian." Whispered Harm. "Can you tell me what it says?" He waited for Mac to read through the letter several times before he said anything again. "Mac?" he asked.  
  
"Harm, you're right." She finally replied. "This definitely isn't good."  
  
"What does it say?" he demanded.  
  
"It's from the KGB.although I've never known them to be bold enough to sign their own letters.." She pondered.  
  
"Yes, but what does it say?" asked Harm again, a note of alarm rising in his voice.  
  
"Harm, they've taken Sergei back to Russia to carry out a sentence for betrayal and treason."  
  
"Oh, man." Harm sighed. "I thought the Russians were over that by now." He paced the room with worry.  
  
"They are." Mac answered. "That's the reason Alexei came to visit a few weeks ago. The KGB is a totally different animal. I think maybe they are just using Sergei as bait."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Do you mean they want ME to come out there? Why?...hmmm." he thought aloud.  
  
"What's 'hmmm'."Mac demanded. "What does 'hmmm' mean?" She glared at him with eyes that could shoot daggers. "Harm.there's something that you haven't told me, isn't there?" she asked in a nicer tone.  
  
"There were pictures." Harm whispered. "I think they are from the first couple of months Sergei was here. Most of them are from the Christmas party." He told her, and she glared at him again, holding out her hand. He gently placed the pictures in her palm, and turned around before he could see the look on her face as she look through them.  
  
Mac gasped loudly. "Harm!" she screamed. "You are blind!" she accused him. "Huh?" he grumbled in confusion. "What do you mean?" "Look." Mac pointed. "These pictures were taken from outside your window somehow.and if you know your apartment well enough.what is located over here on this side?" she quizzed. "Well, there's the other window. and that mirror that Sergei put outside the bathroom." Harm analyzed. "Exactly." Replied Mac. "Now.look next to your head in this photograph. You and Sergei were standing near the other window, right?" Harm nodded quickly. "But if you look closely, there are three people in the photograph..." Mac waited for Harm to look. She continued. "You, your brother, and..?" "Clark Palmer!" Harm realized. "That no good son-of-a-weasel!" he yelled. (A/N: Had to come up with something that would possibly not offend anyone.unless u like weasels.in which case I am very sorry.( )  
  
Harm paced the floor for many more minutes before finally turning back to Mac. "Why would Palmer take my brother to Russia?" he asked her. "It's simple." Mac shrugged. "You know about Palmer's history with you. He wants to get you out there, in the middle of nowhere, where he can do whatever he wants to you.and no one can hear you scream.."  
  
Harm twitched at the thought. "I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream." he decided. "But I can't leave Sergei over there with him. The man's deranged. Who knows what terrible things he could be doing to him." Harm sighed deeply. "What should I do?" he asked Mac again.  
  
"There's only one thing you can do." Mac replied. "When the Admiral gets in to work today, you and I are going to march into his office, tell him about Sergei, and catch the quickest plane out of Washington-Dulles."  
  
"We?" frowned Harm. "Yes, we." Mac repeated. "I'm going, too." She told him. "Besides, since when did I give Clark Palmer permission to take photos of me dressed in a Santa suit? He's got to pay for this.." Harm's eyebrow rose, but he didn't dare argue with what Mac said. Mac went back to doing her paperwork soon after that. Harm sat in her office with her, occasionally getting up to pace nervously around the room, or to glance out the blinds in hopes that someone would arrive soon. He had no clue what time it was by now. He knew that Mac and him had been talking for quite a while, but Mac didn't have a clock in her office. He sighed, finally deciding that it was probably better if he didn't know what time it was. He waited.  
  
Admiral AJ Chegwidden's Residence McLean, Virginia 0500 ZULU  
  
The Admiral woke up groggily, quickly put on his uniform, and was somehow in the car on the way to work by 0530 ZULU. He hated going into work so early, but the SecNav said this meeting couldn't wait. He turned up the radio to keep him awake as he drove. The sun had not come out yet, so his headlights were on as he made his way down the road.  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia 0615 ZULU  
  
He pulled up to the JAG building, and was surprised to see two cars already parked in the parking lot. He turned off his headlights and pulled into an unmarked spot next to a car that he could barely see in the early morning darkness.  
  
He strolled into the building using the stairs instead of the faulty elevator, and grinned to himself when he saw who's office light was already on. He was almost to his own office door when both Mac and Harm ran out of Mac's office, nearly flattening him in their quest to see who could get to him first.  
  
He stepped back angrily. "What in the world is going on?" he demanded. He glared at both the officers standing in front of him.  
  
Mac took a very deep breath, and told the Admiral the story that Harm had told her, adding in what they had discovered about the photographs.  
  
The Admiral stared, again frowning deeply. "This must be why the SecNav called me I for a meeting today. Palmer's got out again, hasn't he?" he asked them, and they both nodded. "Sir, we request that we be given a week to go find my brother and bring Palmer back here." Said Harm. "Are you requesting that I give you leave to Russia?" the Admiral asked. "When was the last time you two had leave?" "About six months ago, sir." Replied Mac. "Fine then." the Admiral relented. "You have TWO weeks..that's fourteen days. and then there may start to be problems. In other words.keep this little trip under wraps please?" he added.  
  
"Yes, sir." The two officers chorused. They quickly turned and left the JAG building to pack. 


	2. Chapter Two

Ahem.so, here is chapter two. No spoilers this time, though. I have decided I want to have a little more fun with this and keep you guys guessing.  
  
Disclaimers: See Chapter one, Plz.  
  
Mac's Apartment Washington, DC 0800 ZULU  
  
"Is this all you are taking?" Harm stared at a very small bag, smaller than most carry-ons. Mac nodded. "Mac, we're going to be there for like two weeks.Wait..are you telling me you can fit two weeks worth of clothes into that little suit case?" Mac nodded again, picked up her suitcase, and headed for the door.  
  
She threw her small suitcase into the back seat of Harm's SUV, and climbed into the passenger seat in the front. "Come on, Flyboy!" she called, and seconds later, he was buckled in in the seat next to her. He sighed deeply. "What is it?" Mac asked.  
  
"Are you positive you want to come along?" he asked her. "I don't want you getting hurt, Mac." he revealed honestly.  
  
Mac waved a hand at him. "I'm coming with you, and there's nothing you can say to change my mind about it." She turned away from him to signify that, for the moment, their conversation was over.  
  
Harm started the car, and pulled away from the front sidewalk of Mac's apartment building. "To the airport it is, then..." he mumbled to himself.  
  
Washington- Dulles International Airport Washington, DC 0830 ZULU  
  
"Why in the world are we here so early in the first place?" Harm didn't realize that he was talking to himself, but Mac answered his questions anyway.  
  
"Even though we couldn't catch a plane until eleven, I think it's good we decided to come early." She said, putting her two cents worth in. "This way, we can get breakfast, and then we can go shopping before we get on the plane."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shopping? You're thinking of shopping at a time like this?!" Harm nearly had a stroke.  
  
"Aw, Flyboy, come on!" Mac sighed. "That's not what I meant!" she whined. "It's 8:30, right?" He nodded. "Well then," she began, "We eat breakfast at the café, and at 9:00, we leave the airport for about an hour so we can go on a quick trip."  
  
"Where to?" he asked, scratching his head in a very confused way. His eyebrow rose at the expression on her face.  
  
"Flyboy..we are military, last time I checked, correct?" she smirked. He nodded again. "Look at these tickets.read the fine print." she instructed. He did. "See?" she sighed. "I think the Admiral had Webb buy these tickets. We have special privilege for certain items to be carried on board.and all we need to do is show our tickets, our military id's, and our orders."  
  
"What orders?" asked Harm. "Honestly!" Mac threw her hands into the air in frustration. "Don't you have anything in your head? Do you think the Admiral could just send us away to Russia for two whole weeks without having some type of papers with us? Or were you just planning to waltz straight into Moscow and holler: 'I am an American soldier looking for my brother! Have any of you seen them around here?'" She glared at him, hands on her hips, waiting for his response. "Well, uh." he stammered, "let's just eat and get to the store." he suggested, smiling.  
  
  
  
Military Surplus Outlet Washington, DC 0930 ZULU  
  
"I've never seen one of those before." Harm commented. "It's a new model." Mac explained. "How's it shoot?" he asked her inquisitively.  
  
"I doubt that little missy here could handle it." said the store owner, smirking.  
  
"Excuse me?..." Mac coughed. "Do you have a range out back?" It was now she who was smirking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, we do." The man was smiling. "Ahem." he cleared his throat, leading Mac and Harm out back.  
  
Mac now had on a pair of headphones. Harm and the store owner watched from behind a glass wall. Harm grinned. "Sir.If I may say.you aren't a very wise man.." he was nearly laughing. "Why's that?" asked the man in interest. "Because you've messed with the wrong woman." Harm commented. "Oh? She's your wife?" he asked. "Oh.no." Harm sighed. "Best Friend."  
  
The two men watched Mac shoot, and when it was over, the store owner pressed a red button, and a cardboard man flew forward. He had multiple bullet holes in his head. Mac smirked with satisfaction. The man, flabbergasted, stared at the cardboard. "Good shot." He commented. Harm suddenly thought of something that he thought would be hilarious. "Yeah, great shot, Colonel." He smiled. "Colonel?!" the man nearly fell over. "I'm so sorry, ma'am.I was just.well, see, uh.." He stammered. Mac laughed. "No sweat." She said. "Hey Harm, what time is it?" she asked. "0955. We need to hurry." He commented. "Yeah." Sighed Mac. "We'll take two of these, two flashlights, 100 feet of rope, two first aide kits, and two bullet proof vests." she listed.  
  
"You can only buy the vests with special permission, ma'am." Said the store owner. "Look," smirked Mac, "I've got a plane ticket here issued by the CIA, and we're fixing to head to Russia on a mission. I think that's permission enough." "What's the mission, ma'am?" asked the man. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Smiled Mac. "Still want to know?" "No, ma'am.now let's see.your total is." he turned the computer screen toward them, and Mac handed him a card from the CIA. "Military ID's?" he asked, and Harm and Mac brought them out. "Good luck, sir, ma'am." the man called as the two of them left his store.  
  
Back at Washington- Dulles International Airport Washington, DC 1022 ZULU  
  
"Boarding call for Flight 623 Overnight to Moscow, Russia. Those holding a first class seat, women, children, and anyone requiring assistance may now board the plane." Said a woman's voice over the intercom. (A/N: I have NO flippedy clue how this works, okay? I've only flown out of Dulles a few times..)  
  
  
  
"That's us." Mac sighed, getting up and literally dragging Harm to his feet. "Come on!" she sighed in exasperation. "I'm supposed to be the nervous one here, remember?!" She dragged him onto the plane.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she demanded. She got no response. Sitting down, she sighed deeply, almost throwing her bag onto the floor of the plane in frustration.  
  
"Mac?" Harm finally said something. "What?" she asked. "Why do you think Palmer would take Sergei instead of just waltzing into my room and dragging me away like he usually does? Why take my brother when it's me that he has the beef with?" "The beef?" Mac nearly laughed. "I never thought I'd hear you say that word. But I believe I already explained this to you earlier, remember? He wants to get you out there alone. But that isn't going to happen." she added.  
  
Harm sighed. "I hope he's alright." He whispered, more to himself than anyone. "I promised I would protect him. If anything happens to him." he sighed again, only deeper.  
  
"What?" asked Mac, turning to face him. "Promised who you would protect him? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I promised 'him'." Harm clarified. "'Him'?" asked Mac. "Harm, are you talking about your father?" "Yeah." Harm sighed. "I promised my father I would look out for Sergei. I can't break that promise." 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: See Chapter One Author's Note: Thanks everyone who posted a review! I needed the encouragement. Plz keep the reviews coming, guys! I'm loving what you all have to say...ahem...on with the story!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Slovnich's Warehouse abandoned (A/N: this is a fictional place.I think) Moscow, Russia 1616 ZULU  
  
Sergei could feel the drugs that Palmer had forced into him starting to take effect. He wasn't sure what Palmer wanted, but he knew it had something to do with his brother, and he couldn't let his brother down.  
  
Palmer smiled devilishly. "You know, I've been trying to find out his weakness since I've known him." He told Sergei. "And we were sitting here, and I realized I could ask you.." "I won't tell you anything.." Sergei swore. However, his speech was slurred, and he was beginning to feel slightly giddy. Whatever this drug was, it was doing what it was supposed to do. "I won't." he repeated. "Harm would do the same for me." He said with conviction. "Are you sure?" Palmer smirked. "Are you positive about that, Sergeant?" he began to pace in front of Sergei's chair. "I'll just give you a few minutes to let it all sink in." Palmer laughed, and sat on the floor across from Sergei's chair.  
  
  
  
On the Plane Somewhere over France 1700 ZULU  
  
Harm sighed deeply, and began to twiddle his thumbs. "We're almost there, Flyboy. Please, Relax. Sergei will be fine. We'll get him out of there." Mac smiled. He glanced at her. She glowed, and her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He could see that she was trying to be optimistic. Suddenly a pang of guilt struck him, and he felt awful for dragging his beloved Marine into this mess. He frowned. "What is it?" Mac demanded. "If you forgot something, you'll just have to live." she began. "I didn't forget anything, ninja girl." He sighed again. "I feel awful. I can't believe I dragged you into this. What if something happens to you?" he asked her. "Oh, god. I could never forgive myself if you got hurt."  
  
  
  
Mac was surprised by his statement, and her face lit with embarrassment for a second. She shook it off. "Don't start that again. That's an order, you hear?" she commanded. "I will be fine. Don't worry about me. Worry about getting your brother home safe once we get on the ground."  
  
Harm sighed for the third time, and looked out the window. Didn't she get what he was trying to tell her? It was killing him. He knew he had promised his father, and he could not let anything happen to his brother, but he LOVED Mac. Even if she didn't know it. And nothing bad could happen to her either. He'd never be able to forgive himself if it did.  
  
Slovnich's Warehouse Moscow, Russia 1721 ZULU  
  
Sergei had begun to sing the American National Anthem..in Russian. His speech was slurred, his vision blurred, and Palmer's smile grew bigger as he witnessed it all.  
  
"Hey, Sergei." Palmer smiled. "Tell me a little about your brother. How is your relationship?" he asked in a nicer tone. Sergei smiled. The drugs had taken their desired effect, and he was as giddy as anyone could possibly get. "Harm? Gee, he's a nice.brooother." Sergei laughed. "The Christmas party was nice. Oh, gee. That Lauren is pretty.. She was at the party, you know???" he smiled.  
  
"Who else was at the party?" asked Palmer, delighted that his truth serum was working so wonderfully. "Oh, everyone!" Smiled Sergei. "The Admiral, the Gunny, Mac,.." He would have continued his list, but Palmer interrupted him when he mentioned Mac. "Mac?" Palmer asked. He knew perfectly well who she was. "Yeah, the Colonel." Sergei corrected himself. "I keep telling Harm to talk to her. Boy, does he think the world of her. He thinks she's smart, and beautiful.. But he won't tell her how he feels. I keep telling him, but he doesn't listen to his little brother." Sergei shook his finger at Palmer like this was a bad thing. Palmer laughed. "Thank you, Sergei." He smiled, and left the Russian alone and sick in the room.  
  
Moscow AirportA/N: What is this place REALLY called? I have no clue!! Moscow, Russia 2000 ZULU  
  
"We're at the airport!" Harm nearly sang. Mac smiled. She knew he was nervous about his brother, and they had been waiting to land since they boarded the plane at Dulles. She laughed to herself. How funny he was when he was excited.  
  
She thought about this for a second, and frowned. What if they WERE too late? Harm would never forgive himself. The wall would only get higher between them, and Mac wasn't sure if she was ready to let him completely shut himself out. What would she do then? She sighed. Harm looked back at her as they exited the plane, and quickly smiled, trying to mask her worries.  
  
"Harm, we have to go to baggage claim." she reminded him before he waltzed straight out the airport door. He sighed. "I don't know why they wouldn't just let you carry your bag on the plane." he pouted. "It sure was small enough." he grinned his flyboy grin at her before she could give him any lip about his last comment. "C'mon sailor." She smiled. "It's not going to be too hard to find." She convinced him. "Besides.we may have special clearance, but that also means that they are going to be watching us closer then, don't you?" "What in the world?" Harm grinned, trying to figure her out. "What did you mean? Could you stop talking in riddles, please?" Mac nearly laughed. She reached out onto the conveyer belt, yanking hard. "Got it." She smiled as she struggled to drag the bag to safety where it wouldn't get trampled by passing travelers.  
  
"We're here.finally.." Said Harm, this time sighing with a relief that even made Mac feel a little better about what they were about to attempt to do.  
  
Slovnich's Warehouse Moscow, Russia 2013 ZULU  
  
Palmer smiled to himself. When Harm barged in, if anyone was with him, he most certainly knew who that person would be. And thanks to Sergei, he now knew exactly how to get Harm exactly where he wanted him. He laughed to himself. This time, it was going to cake.  
  
Sergei slumped in his chair. He knew he had done something very bad from the way that he could hear Palmer laughing to himself. It was just that, he couldn't remember what he had said. What had he blabbed about that had Palmer so happy he was practically floating. He thought about this a second. Who would be the person that his brother would bring along on this trip? Then it hit him. Oh, god..He must have told Palmer about Mac! That had to be why Palmer was so happy. He felt like an idiot, and only hoped that nothing too bad would come of his ramblings. He felt another wave of nausea wash over him, and jerked in his chair. Would Harm and Mac be able to find this place? He hoped. Again, he jerked in his chair, dry heaving with dehydration and hunger. His hands, which he had such good control over earlier, were now shaking. He could not lift them. He realized he couldn't feel his legs, and didn't dare to try and get up. The door was only feet away. He knew if he could only reach it and get lucky enough to not run straight into Palmer, he might have a chance. But he knew the answer to his thoughts. This wasn't possible. He would have to wait for Mac and his brother to get him out of this mess...  
  
Outside the Airport Moscow, Russia 2030 ZULU  
  
Mac hollered for a taxi. Harm sighed as one pulled up. They got inside, surprised to see their friend Alexei at the wheel. He smiled. "Back in Russia for another adventure, I see.." He said in his shaky English. "Alexei!" Harm smiled, glad to see the man. "Alexei, have you seen Sergei around here?" he asked hopefully. Alexei smiled. "Actually, Commander, I picked him up at the airport about two days ago. I didn't know he was coming back to Russia. I was glad to see him." Alexei smiled. "You're serious?" Mac smiled, attempting to stand in the cab to wrap her arms around him. "Was he with someone?" "Yes, ma'am.actually, I think he was. An American, I believe. I didn't talk because that American fellow looked kind of.how you say..disturbed?" "Where did you take them?!" Harm nearly screamed at him. "We need to know, Alexei! My brother is in serious trouble!" "Well, Commander, actually, the American man had me drop them off at old Slovnich's Warehouse..I thought it was abandoned, but I guess someone finally bought it...I didn't think much of it.." "You didn't think much of it?" Harm smirked. "My brother shows up in Russia with some man you don't even know..and you dropped them off at an abandoned warehouse without a second thought.." He assessed. "I was doing my job, Commander." the Russian man squeaked with fear. "Take us there, Alexei." Mac requested. "We have something we need to do." 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimers: Same as in Chapter One Summary: Chapter Four..um.Mac and Harm's attempt to rescue Sergei.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Slovnich's Warehouse (just outside) Moscow, Russia 2119 ZULU  
  
"Harm!" Mac screamed. "Halt and turn!" she ordered. "What do you want?" he asked her. "You are NOT about to stomp in there and get us both killed. Come here a second." she said in a softer tone. "You're getting ahead of yourself. Is your vest on yet?" He shook his head, and she sighed, throwing one at him. "Here's your gun. Now, before we go charging in there, we need a plan." "What is there to plan?" asked a very excited Harm. Mac sighed heavily. "Look, Palmer's probably been twiddling his thumbs the past few days waiting for us to barge in there and try to play hero.." Mac assessed. "We don't want to do exactly like he's hoping we'll do." "So?..." grumbled an impatient Harm. "I'll take the back, you take the front, and we meet in the middle." Mac suggested. "That way, if he finds one of us, he doesn't find both of us, and the other one is free to get Sergei out of there." "What if he finds you first?" Harm asked. "I can deal with it." Smiled Mac. "Mac..I." Harm stuttered. "Save it, Flyboy. We have to go help your brother now." Mac frowned. "Wait!" Harm sighed. ".Don't you think it would be a good idea if we called the Admiral first? That way he would be able to tell if something went wrong?" "Oh, now you're starting to think!" Mac commented. "Do you have a phone?" "Of course!" Harm whispered hoarsely. He quickly dialed the Admiral's phone number.  
  
JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia 2120 ZULU  
  
The Admiral picked up his phone. "Chegwidden." He introduced. "Sir?" came Commander Rabb's familiar voice. "We're here. We ran into that cab driver Alexei, and he had taken Sergei and Palmer to Slovnich's Warehouse. We're getting ready to head inside."  
  
"That's good." The Admiral smiled. "Sir, if we haven't called you back within a few hours, could you please contact Webb and tell him to get his people in here? This place is pretty creepy, sir." "Will do, Commander. Don't worry. I'll make sure you get your six home safe." The Admiral promised. "Thank you, sir." Smiled Harm and hung up the phone.  
  
Back at Slovnich's Warehouse Moscow, Russia 2122 ZULU  
  
"Ready?" Mac exhaled deeply, only making Harm more evident of how nervous she really was. "I am if you are." He replied softly. "Ready as I'll ever be." She answered. "Meet in the middle?" Harm repeated. "The middle." Mac smiled. She hugged her friend.a hug that lasted slightly longer than intended, and then quietly made her way to the back of the warehouse.  
  
Behind Slovnich's Warehouse Moscow, Russia A few seconds later..  
  
Mac was surprised to find that the back door of the warehouse was already slightly open. She tried to open it, but was terrified to hear it squeak loud enough to wake the local town. Frightened for a few seconds, Mac dropped to the ground, and waited to be discovered, but she wasn't. She got back up, and crept through the now large opening in the back of the warehouse. Once she was inside, she smiled brightly at what she found. Sergei, although he looked very sick, was sitting in a chair about ten feet away from her. He didn't notice her enter the room. In fact, he gave no indication of even being conscious. Mac crept over to him, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He looked up at her. His eyes were glassed over, and he had a big shiner on his right eye. He got a sheer look of terror on his face when he saw her. "Sergei.." She whispered. "You're going to be okay. I'll get you out of here." She smiled. "You have to..get out of.here." Sergei finally spoke. "What's wrong, Sergei?" Mac asked. "Drugged.told him about you..and Harm...I think.." Sergei's slurred and broken speech was making absolutely no sense to Mac, but she listened anyway.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about Sergei?" she whispered. "Slow down.calm down.Now what is it?" she asked again. "Palmer..is here." Sergei nearly choked. "What?!" Mac yelled, pivoting on her heel. Sure enough, Palmer stood only inches from her. She opened her mouth, preparing herself for the loudest scream she could manage. Palmer clamped a hand over her mouth. "Hello, Colonel." he smirked. Mac attempted to bite him, but no matter what she did, his grasp would not relent.  
  
A white cloth appeared in Palmer's hand seconds later. Mac, confused, glared at it for a second before finally realizing what it was. The cloth went up to her face. She tried desperately to hold her breath, but failed after a minute or so. Seconds after she exhaled, the chloroform entered her system, and all went black.  
  
Inside Slovnich's Warehouse The Mid-Point Moscow, Russia Ten minutes later.  
  
Harm looked around, but there was no sign of his beloved Mac, or of his brother. He frowned deeply, and listened for any sound that might indicate that they were on their way. After a few minutes, he still heard nothing. The worry that consumed him now was worse than he thought it could ever be. He heard nothing, and what made this worse was that he saw nothing. He became steadily angrier every time he looked up, and did not see Mac and his brother standing in front of him. A loud click that seemed to come from everywhere brought him out of his own little world, where he was already making his plans for revenge. The click was that of the intercom. Palmer's venomous voice was on the other end.  
  
"Hello, Commander. Come out, come out, wherever you are.." Palmer taunted. "I have two people here who are literally dying to meet you." He laughed, and the awful sound reverberated throughout the entire room. Harm shuddered. He was lying. He hadn't found Mac. He hadn't. Mac was perfectly fine. She had found Sergei, and they were on their way to him right now..  
  
"Commander. I'm getting bored with these two." Palmer smiled. "They don't do much. Gee, you better hope for their sake that I don't get any more bored than I already am." he threatened. Harm listened intently to the intercom. Several seconds passed before he could hear anything above the sound of Palmer's breathing. Finally, he heard who he thought to be Sergei. He couldn't tell. The voice was very muffled. He could barely figure out what was being said.  
  
He stood still a few more seconds, listening to the voice in the background. Finally, he could understand what the voice was saying.  
  
"Be careful, Big Brother.. Please." Sergei's pleading voice was crying in pain and fatigue. Where was Mac? Harm wondered. Maybe that was what Sergei was trying to warn him about?  
  
(A/N: bwa ha ha! Cliffhanger!...R and R you guys..I'm stuck!!! Any ideas???) 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: The same as it has been since chapter one!!! ( A/N: Okay, guys.I'm unstuck now.but I would really look to have some new feed back from you guys. Do you like it?? I'm thinking of writing another one after this if you guys like what you see..maybe a follow up once this is done. You guys will have to let me know though! On with the story!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Inside Slovnich's Warehouse Moscow, Russia A Few Seconds Later..  
  
Harm had heard his brother's pleading voice. "Sergei?!" He yelled. "Where are you?! Is Mac with you?!" He knew his brother, on the other side of that intercom, could not answer his questions, but he asked them anyway.  
  
Finally, he decided to take action. He began to run to the back of the warehouse, all the while hollering for Sergei and Mac. Finally, he came to what he believed was the last door.the door that would probably lead him to Sergei, to Mac, and to Palmer. He quickly checked his bullet proof vest, loaded his gun until the chamber was full, and tiptoed up to the door. Placing an ear on it, he heard nothing, and soon realized that he would actually have to open the door to discover anything useful. As quietly as possible, he pushed the old door open, and to his ultimate dismay, it squeaked loudly. However, to his great surprise, nothing came out to grab him. Cautiously, he peered into the room. Yes! He could see Sergei and Mac! His heart fell. Mac was unconscious, and looked as if she had been battered around a little. Sitting next to her was Palmer, waiting patiently with a huge grin on his face. From the glint in his eye, Harm could tell that Palmer knew exactly where he was. Harm sighed, and quietly opened the door more. Palmer shot up, and when he did this Mac flopped over. She didn't wake up, but rather just stayed as she was, laying on her side on the cold warehouse floor. Harm winced. He looked over at his brother as Palmer approached him. Sergei had apparently been knocked unconscious as well.  
  
Palmer smiled. "Hello, Commander." He smirked. "Eat dirt, Palmer." Harm threatened. He raised his gun. "Step away from my brother and the Colonel right now." he warned. "Oh, Commander, I forgot to tell you what I found.." Palmer lifted his shirt to reveal Mac's bullet proof vest. "Do you have one of these, Commander? I'd imagine so." he smirked. "You piece of trash." Harm had to grit his teeth. "You better not have done anything to her!" "And what if I did?" Palmer had a playful grin on his face by this time. "Then there I another place I can shoot you.and you won't ever come back." Harm threatened him once more. "Now step away from them." "Ah ah ah." Palmer waved his finger. "You wouldn't want the Colonel or Sergei to get hurt, now would you?" he ginned evilly, pointing to something on the wall. "What in the hell is that?" Harm demanded, noticing the small brown box that sat between his brother and the love of his life. "It's sound and motion sensitive.." Palmer grinned. "So if I were you.I wouldn't be too loud, and I wouldn't try to get any closer.unless you want to take those two home in a million different pieces."  
  
Harm frowned deeply. "What do you want?" he finally asked Palmer. Palmer just smiled. "You know what I want, Commander. I'm going to ruin your life, just like you ruined mine..." "You ruined it for yourself, Palmer." Harm smirked, and while Palmer fumed, he looked down at his watch. Mac had set it for him so that it showed the exact length of time it had been since they called the Admiral outside the building. It had already somehow been over two hours. Hopefully the Admiral would think this a big enough time slot to call Webb about. Hopefully..  
  
Back At JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia Five minutes later.  
  
The Admiral nervously twiddled his thumbs, and waited by the phone. Harm and Mac had yet to call back, and it had been over two hours. It as only one warehouse! How could they possibly take so long? Then he realized that something must have happened, and he snatched up the phone harder than he meant to, nearly jerking it off his desk. Quickly, he dialed Webb's number. Webb and a few of his people were luckily already in Russia investigating an unrelated incident linked to the KGB. It took nearly four rings, but Webb finally answered his cell phone. "Yeah?" he asked as soon as he answered. "Webb, this is Admiral Chegwidden at JAG. Look, some of my people went over there.and I think they're in trouble." "Oh, yes.Mac and Harm.I remember buying their tickets." Webb nodded. "Where are you at?" asked the Admiral. "We're in downtown Moscow. Why? We need to go bail your people out?" he smirked. "Don't be a smart alek, Webb, or I may break more than your nose this time.I'm serious.I think they're in trouble." "Where are they at?" Webb asked next. "The Commander said they were about to go into Slovnich's Warehouse last time he called." "I know where that is." Nodded Webb. "I thought that old place was abandoned." He was thinking out loud. "Don't worry, Admiral. We'll go get them." He promised. "Good." The Admiral smiled with relief, and hung up the phone.  
  
Back at Slovnich's Warehouse Moscow, Russia Twenty-three Minutes Later..  
  
Harm still stood exactly where he had been standing since he learned of Palmer's little bomb. He still held the gun pointed directly at Palmer. Even under these conditions, Palmer was still smiling brightly. Sergei had begun to stir, and noticed his brother's presence in the room. He smiled. "I knew you would come for us." He whispered. "I knew you wouldn't leave us here." Harm's reply was a whisper nearly softer than Sergei's. He was afraid he would set the bomb off. "I don't break my promises, little brother. I couldn't just leave you here." "What promise?" asked an intrigued Sergei. "One day I'll explain it to you." whispered Harm.  
  
"Oh, how sweet." Palmer smirked. "I wonder what type of drama will play out when the lovely Colonel Mackenzie wakes up?" he grinned. "I can only imagine." "You're not allowed to imagine ANYTHING having to do with her." Harm smirked. "She's too good for you to even think about thinking about.." "Huh?" Sergei was mildly confused by Harm's last statement, but Palmer was quite amused by his over protectiveness. He quickly tiptoed back to Mac, managing not to set the bomb off, and carefully picked her up.  
  
"Wake up, Colonel." he whispered in her ear. A few seconds later, she began to stir. When she saw Harm, she gasped. She smiled broadly. "Harm!" she exclaimed. "Shh!" he warned her. "You have to keep quiet! There's a bomb." he whispered urgently. "A what?!" she asked. "Palmer.let go of me! Harm.shoot him! It isn't going to hurt me.." Palmer moved Mac so that she was shielding him. Harm lowered his gun in defeat. Mac's eyes nearly bulged from her head. "Harm!" she whispered. "What's wrong with you? Why aren't you shooting right now?" "I can't." he whispered. "Why not?" Mac demanded, her voice low, but hoarse. "He's got your vest Mac.he took it while you were unconscious. And I can't risk shooting you to get to him." "Why not?" Mac asked again. "I'll live." "I can't risk it Mac." Sighed Harm. "Besides, if I shoot this thing, I blow us all into a million pieces." "That does complicate things a bit." Mac whispered.  
  
Suddenly, Harm turned his head, listening intently for a second. He smiled, but dared not let Palmer see it. He turned back to Mac, still in Palmer's clutches, and Sergei, who was still incapable of any real movement. Knowing that Palmer wouldn't be able to chase him, he smiled. "I'll be right back." he whispered. Slowly, and quietly, he made his way from the room. Once out of the room, he ran all the way to the entrance of the old building. Just as he had thought, Webb was there with three of his men, getting ready to enter the building. Harm ran up to all of them. "Commander?" Webb was confused. "Where are your brother and the Colonel?" he demanded. "They are inside." he panted. "Palmer's got Mac, and her bullet proof vest.he messed her and Sergei up.and the only reason I haven't torn him into two pieces is because there's a bomb in there.it's situated between Palmer and Mac and Sergei." "What do we know about it?" asked one of Webb's men. "It's motion and sound sensitive." said Harm in a defeated tone. "Oh, one of those." grumbled Webb. He turned to the third man. "Apply the silencers, and when we enter that building, I expect to be able to hear a pin drop." "I'll show you where they are." Harm whispered, leading the four men into the building.  
  
Minutes later, they were all there. Palmer was still holding Mac, and he was frowning deeply. His grip on Mac's throat had gotten visibly tighter. She was coughing, and the look on Sergei's face told them that he was fearing for his safety again as well. "It's alright Sergei, Mac." Harm whispered. "No it's not Harm." Sergei looked at Mac. "He's going to strangle her." he whispered. "Oh, no he's not!" Harm said angrily. Webb glared angrily at him. For a second, the small box had started to beep. He quieted quickly. "Let her go Palmer." Webb ordered. "Or I'm going to shoot." "You can't." Palmer smirked. "You'd set it off." he motioned to the box. "I would? Really?" Webb raised the gun. Palmer immediately recognized the silencer on the end of it. "I've still got her!" he threatened. Mac was starting to look sort of blue in the face. "And I still have a clear shot." Webb smiled. Palmer didn't move, and Webb took the shot. Palmer fell, and this time, he didn't get up. Mac was finally able to free herself from his grasp. "Take care of that bomb!" Webb ordered. Two of his men stepped forward quietly. It only took them a minute to disarm the bomb. As soon as they had done this, Harm ran to his brother. "You okay?" he asked. "I can't walk.but I'm a lo happier now." Sergei smiled. "Oh, and Harm.you still have to explain to me about that promise." "I will." He promised. "But first, there's something else I need to do." He hurried over to Mac. She was seated on the floor, so he dropped to his knees. "Mac? Are you alright?" he asked. "I will be." She promised him. "Look, there's something I have to tell you, Mac." Harm whispered. "What is it, Flyboy?" she asked curiously. "I was scared." He admitted. "I thought I would loose you there for a second. God, I can't even stand the thought of being without you, Mac. I love you..I'm sorry I didn't realize it until now." Mac smiled brightly. "I love you too, Flyboy." She admitted. "But why don't we get up off this floor, get your brother, and get the heck out of here? We can try to be romantic when we're back in Washington." she suggested. "Good idea." Harm smiled. Harm and Mac got up off the floor. Sergei was still seated, and Webb and his people were attending to Palmer's paperwork. As Harm thought, he was dead. Harm smiled, and slowly helped his brother up, leaning him on his shoulder, and walking slowly with him and Mac out of the room.  
  
On the Plane.The next Day 2 and a half hours from Dulles 1321 ZULU  
  
Mac smiled brightly, and cupped her hand in Harm, leaning on his shoulder. She looked up at him. "Hey Flyboy..I think you made good on that promise of yours." she commented. "I think your dad would be really proud."  
  
"So do I, Mac." Harm grinned. "So do I." He hugged her close. From the seat behind them, Sergei was quietly listening to what they had been saying. He smiled to himself. Now he knew what Harm was talking about. And he knew Harm would never, ever break a promise to his dad. 


End file.
